Freak on a Leash
by rkoviper
Summary: At some point in your life… you learn who you can or cannot trust, who you consider as friends or enemies, or even who you consider as a good boyfriend, or a bad one. General Manager, AJ Lee, learned that the hard way, sending her in a spiral of madness and insanity. But when REAL friends… pick you up when you fall… you learn who's been by your side the entire time. AJ Lee/A-Ry


**Freak on a Leash**

At some point in your life… you learn who you can or cannot trust, who you consider as friends or enemies, or even who you consider as a good boyfriend, or a bad one. General Manager, AJ Lee, learned that the hard way, sending her in a spiral of madness and insanity. But when REAL friends… pick you up when you fall… you learn who's been by your side the entire time.

**A/N: This is a one-shot for xOhSweetInsanity, as she wanted me to do a take of how she comes to my needs when I'm down. (Again, I stated on my profile, yesterday that I was going to start and base some of the stories/one-shots I write off real life events.) Sani, I love you with all my heart... and I hope you enjoy this one-shot!  
**

**Yes, I'm throwing in a hint of romance, since I love the pairing of AJ Lee and Alex Riley... but most of this is surrounded on friendship.  
**

* * *

**Few months ago... ****  
**

_"18 seconds, AJ! 18 seconds! I lost that title to Sheamus in 18 seconds! All because you just had to get that kiss. Well, I hope you enjoyed that kiss, AJ... because it's the last kiss you'll ever be receiving from me. Now get out of my ring!"  
_

_A vulnerable AJ tries to reason with her boyfriend... when he suddenly screamed...  
_

_"I SAID GET OUT!"  
_

_"I wish you were never even born!"  
_

_"Go on in the back! Sit in your car, and eat your greasy, disgusting cheeseburgers!"  
_

_"We. Are. Through."  
_

**Present day...**_  
_

Glancing up from her memories, General Manager, AJ Lee, stood face to face with herself in a reflection of a shattered broken mirror. It's something she broke when things, and drama on her show started to get a little bit out of control. But she had to focus... she couldn't let small things like this get to her... because... well... it happens. And what goes down... must come up... somehow... at least that's what she thought.

It's been a few weeks since the 1000th episode of Raw when she left, 'supposed' soon to be husband, Daniel Bryan at the altar. And since then she's been dealing with a great mixture of feelings since the night had concluded...

Was Daniel Bryan sincere? Did Daniel Bryan have a heart for her after all?

The thought of this sent chills throughout her entire body... but rejected them... immediately referring back to herself shuffling through the memory of her worst break up ever with the 'Yes/No' man himself.

_He broke my heart... _She thought to herself. She glanced toward the mirror again. _He created me... _

Don't get her wrong, under the tactics she performed in recent weeks, sending Punk and Bryan through a table on Raw, kissing Kane, kissing Punk and Bryan, accepting Bryan's proposal, AND asking Punk to marry her... she didn't enjoy dealing with her unstable self. She was heartbroken... and she needed attention... she needed comfort.

Surely, Kaitlyn tried to be that person who would be there for her... but all she did was remind her how much she should've never went out with Daniel in the first place... it pissed her off. The last thing she wanted to hear was 'I told you so...', from one of her best friends, when she would rather have a friend comfort her instead.

So she slapped her...

_"He did nothing for you..." _

_Slap.  
_

Twice.

_"But this little thing over Daniel Bryan has got to stop..."_

_...  
_

_Slap.  
_

She never felt so alone in her entire life... all she needed was for someone to step in and let her know that they too... understand. But they rejected her... all of those who stood beside AJ, rejected her in the end... especially now since she is General Manager.

Daniel, Kane, Kaitlyn, Punk...

She had no one to turn to. All because of her _'mental instability' _and how she's supposedly crazy.

But that didn't matter now, because what now bothered her was a fat pig on television squealing about how AJ is a bad General Manager and how she should be the one in charge instead of her... even went on the lines of calling her 'a deranged child.' That pig... was none other than Vickie Guerrero.

_That's it._

_This is the last straw._

"I am so sick and tired of people complaining... whine, whine, whine... that's all you do. That's all there is too it. Nothing else..." AJ said out loud to herself, tossing her glasses aside in anger. "Now let's see how much you complain when I beat the complaints out of you..." She grumbled, glancing at the mirror one last time, and puts on a psycho smile for Vickie, when she turned to make her way down the ring.

AJ Lee's music blasted throughout the entire arena, the crowd giving the small petite General Manager a good pop, as she skipped around the ring... almost as if she is taunting Vickie... who stood glaring at the young woman.

She went inside the ring and stood across from Vickie, who eyed her curiously.. before turning it back to a glare. AJ held the microphone up to her mouth, and thought about what to say to Vickie Guerrero to shut her up... hopefully for good. After failing to do so, AJ only referred back to her crazy antics.

And so... her mind went into completely frenzy, as she brought her hand up hard, delivering a powerful slap across Vickie's face, who stood shocked... but was tackled down by the General Manager... assaulting her.

The crowd went nuts... everything that was happening between the two of them, as they brawled with each other... was almost a complete blur to AJ. It was crazy how her mind triggered to do some crazy stunt like this... I guess it was becoming more of a habit.

The attack chased Vickie out of the ring... with AJ standing tall.

* * *

_**Friday... **  
_

_I think AJ is... a little bit off her rocker. I mean, her attacking Vickie Guerrero was... completely out of line, and I have to say I don't necessarily agree with AJ's decision to put Chris Jericho's career, and Dolph Ziggler's Money in the Bank contract on the line like she did in a match._

_AJ... that little deranged child... attacked me... Monday Night on Raw... what she did to me... was extremely unprofessional... I'm going to take action. I'm going to take this up to the Board of Directors... as I did not deserve to be attacked the way I did. There's going to be some action... because if there isn't... I'll be happy to take action myself...  
_

* * *

__AJ, again, found herself staring herself down in the mirror. She was upset... obviously... her position as General Manager is being put into question by the WWE Board of Directors... and now AJ was regretting for ever attacking Vickie Guerrero... maybe none of this would be happening right now if she just let it slid off her shoulders.

Everyone she knew, the superstars she knew, her co-workers are walking away from her... Brock Lesnar walked out... Jack Swagger walked out... Triple H isn't even sure of his future at the moment... and it was times like this were AJ became very easily stressed out. She didn't know what to do, let alone, who to turn to at a time like this. Surely, she should've hired herself a personal assistant... perhaps she wouldn't be dealing with how to manage her stress, let alone her show all by herself.

People were talking about her... whispering about her if they happened to come across their General Manager in the Raw Hallways.

_AJ's crazy...  
AJ's crazy... _

__Her temper was something hard to take control of, she had to admit... she knows that now ever since her break up with Daniel Bryan. She knew she had to be cautious with her emotions, her anger, her insanity... she knew that she had to realize that her emotions were present, and that she wasn't blindly going to be taken advantage of by anybody... especially by Daniel Bryan.

"How dare they... talk about me... Booker T... Vickie Guerrero... everybody..." She mumbled. She didn't really think she was doing a bad job as General Manager, but the job is stressing nonetheless.

* * *

**Monday Night Raw**

_"You are not to put your hands on any of your employers, managers, anybody else you work with. Do you understand? If you fail to do so, your job as General Manager of Raw, will be terminated. And we are demanding you to apologize for your recent actions to Vickie Guerrero." _

One of the authority voices of the Board of Directors, spoke with AJ clearly on the issue of her recent attack on Vickie Guerrero, and she had to admit... the news kind of shook her up... putting a jilting stop to her mind process. As much as she hate to do this, she had to do it... she wanted to keep her job as General Manager.

"I just got a call from the WWE Board of Directors... and they stated... that I am not to put my hands on anyone of my co-workers, announcers, managers... anybody. If I fail to do so, my job as the General Manager of Raw will be terminated. And they also demanded that I come out here to apologize to you, Vickie... for attacking you last week." AJ spoke over the microphone, a heated crowd booed at the result of the BOD's demands.

"Vickie... I apologize."

Vickie didn't actually take the apology too kindly, as she wasn't satisfied by the kind act. She wanted more. She wanted revenge. And so she got it... slapping AJ back to next week. A stunned AJ, was just about to immediately react to the assault when something stops her. The Board... they are watching her.

_Feeling like a freak on a leash... _

"Oh no, AJ... you can't touch me..." Vickie taunted. The crowd booed at the act from Vickie, taking advantage of the order given to by AJ, getting revenge off the assault she got last week. She turned to walk away, when something stops Vickie. She still wasn't done. She went over to AJ again, and slapped her for the second time. She left the ring in laughter, causing AJ to have a mental breakdown.

**AJ Lee's Office...**

****"Hey AJ..." The British accent of Layla caught the attention of the small diva, who smiled at her softly. "I just wanted to say... I think Vickie was wrong for what she did to you. She had no right to take advantage of that situation... and I- I just wanted to let you know... that everything's going to be okay. I want to help you AJ."

AJ who sat in the corner of her office, smiled at the British Beauty. "Thank you, Layla. I- I needed that."

"Sure thing... if you need anything else... just let me know. Okay?"

"Alright..."

Just as Layla left, there was another knock at the door... which brought in Alex Riley, who smiled warmly at the diva. "Hi, AJ. Umm..." Alex came in holding something behind his back. "I just wanted to say... that despite what everyone is saying... I think you are doing a great job. And uhh..." From behind his back, he brought out a rose and presented it to AJ.

"This is for you."

AJ stood up and approached the rose, taking it, and bringing it to her nose. The pedals tickling her nose as she took in the sweet scent of the rose. "That's so sweet, Alex. Thank you."

"Of course. Anything for you..." Alex smiled at her. "So, I guess I'll see you around..."  
"Yeah... definitely."

With Alex's departure... AJ couldn't help but be thankful for some of the co-workers she had, they are such good people... and Alex... this rose... it was so sweet of him. So sweet she couldn't remove 'A-Ry' from her mind the rest of the night. But who knows what could happen? Maybe this kind act can turn into something much more?

She hoped so... especially with how everything went down from the CM Punk/Bryan drama.

It's that which made AJ look forward to her nights as Raw GM, with her hopefully, seeing Alex Riley once again.

* * *

**It's kind of long... but it is what it is. This whole AJ/Punk thing is kind of getting old now... besides, since Punk is heel in this story in particular, I went with A-Ry instead, because like I said, I love them as a couple. **

**I can really picture myself as AJ right at the moment... I can relate to her, I really can. But I hope you guys enjoy the one-shot... mainly xOhSweetInsanity since she requested it. Thanks for reading! :D  
**


End file.
